ACW Anime Revolution
ACW Anime Revolution is a mega event from Anime Championship Wrestling. Anime Revolution is one of the "Big Four" events along with Animania, Fusion, and Royale Rumble. The show is a final "bump on the road" before Animania. Also, the mega event tends to be where some "hardcore" elements apply to the theme of the show. Anime Revolution 2008 Match Card Impulse Championship vs. Nightwing's Career Beast Boy & Terra vs. Nightwing Hell in a Cell match for the ACW Turbo Championship Momochi Zabuza © vs. Cloud Strife X-Play Six Mixed Tag Team Match Team Speedy vs. Team Naruto Dream Match Yusuke Urameshi © vs. InuYasha Winner Takes All - Road to Destiny Championship vs. ACW Television Championship Gohan vs. Edward Elric Seto Kaiba vs. Raimunda Pedrosa No Disqualification Match Broly vs. Trunks Gold Rush Tournament Finals RYO vs. Kankuro ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship Straw Hat Crew © vs. White Tigers ACW Turbo Tag Team Championship Obelisk vs. Kazuki & Hibiki Tokai Results *7 - After the match, Hiei attacked Inuyasha and Yusuke joined in as well. *9 - Kankuro GORED Cloud and let Zabuza get the win. *10 - After the match, Cyborg buried Nightwing inside a casket. Nightwing legitimately left ACW after the CPV ended. There were rumors that there would be an angle with Nightwing "rising" from the grave to feud with Cyborg but Nightwing is looking to pursue other CAW leagues. Terra was fired from ACW right after the CPV. There were reports that Terra had used sleeping pills, or depressants, as they were found in her locker room. Terra was reported to have been frustrated and was even talking to Anime World Champion DJ Rocket about a spot at RCWF. Miscellaneous Notes *RCWF superstar & Anime World Champion DJ Rocket made an appearance on Anime Revolution to promote RCWF Exodus, a mega event from joint anime league like PAWL, DCW, PRIDE AC, RCWF and ACW. Anime Revolution 2014 Match Card ACW Impulse Championship Trunks © vs. Gohan ACW Excel Championship Zuko © vs. Haru Glory Kakashi Hatake vs. Miroku the Monk Six Man Tag Match Anime 4 Kids vs. The Straw Hat Crew & ???; If Straw Hat Crew win, they get a shot at Impulse Tag Titles @ Animania 3. If Anime 4 Kids wins, Straw Hat Crew is gone from ACW for good. Excel Royale Rumble Winner's Spot at Animania III Aang © vs. Hiei ACW Excel Tag Team Championship The Little Fighters © vs. The Street Fighters Fatal 4-Way for the ACW Television Championship Mugen © vs. Sagat vs. Gaara vs. Edward Elric ACW Cruiserweight Championship Joe Higashi © vs. Ness Preshow Donkey Kong vs. Rock Lee Results *4a - Straw Hat Crew's partner was revealed as Usopp. *4b - During the match, Ash hit Luffy with a steel chair. *5 - The match ended in no contest after Sasuke Uchiha hit both Kakashi and Minroku with a SKO. *6 - As Haru was going for the pinfall on Zuko, the lights went out and a gong was heard, a calling card of Akuma's arrival. When the lights went back on, Haru was knocked out. *8a - Before the match, Gohan attacked Trunks from with a steel chair. *8b - During the match, Broly tried to interfere, but was stopped by Ryu. *8c - Gohan knocked down the referee and went to get a chair. Naruto came from the crowd and took the chair from Gohan and hit him with it. Naruto then hit the Shonen Jump onto the chair. Naruto threw Gohan back in the ring, allowing Trunks to hit the T Driver for the victory. Miscellaneous Facts *Naruto Uzumaki made his return after six years of absense. *During the main event, Impulse General Manager Goku and Vegeta went into blows in Goku's office until both Saiyans were broken up by security. Anime Revolution 2015 Card Akuma & Haru Glory vs. The Blue Spirit & Choji Akimichi Sasuke Uchiha vs. Frieza Edward Elric vs. Hiei Impulse Road to Destiny Qualifier Match Sagat vs. Broly Ryoko vs. Washu; If Ryoko wins, she face Ayeka at Animania IV. If Washu wins, Ryoko will never seen again in ACW. Six Man Elimination Tag Match Night Raid vs. Team Guy (Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, & Might Guy) Reiko Hinomoto & Sailor Moon vs. Ino Yamanaka & Diane Lucas vs. Ness Results *1 - Before the match started, Edward and Hiei brawled at ringside. *2 - After the match, Broly attacked Sagat until Broly hit Sagat with a Omega through the commentary table. *5 - Before the match even started, Ryoko and Washu brawled backstage. During the match, Princess Ayeka tried to interfere, but was stopped by Sasami. *7 - In the final moments of the match, Akuma and The Blue Spirit brawled on the entrance way. Hiei treid to interfere but Haru gives him a Rave Driver. Akuma gave The Blue Spirit a Last Ride onto the floor off the entrance ramp. *8 - In the final moments of the match, Gohan attacked Sasuke from behind causing the disqualification. Naruto Uzumaki assisted Sasuke to fight off Gohan and Frieza. Solid Snake and Broly come to assist their JSA stable mates followed by Goku to assist Naruto and Sasuke, but the JSA out numbered them at the end. Miscellaneous *Impulse General Manager Tenchi Masaki tried to recruit Tatsumi and the rest of Night Raid, but Tatsumi declined Tenchi's offer. *Goku wished Sasuke good luck in his match. *This was the first ACW mega event in which no titles were on the line. Anime Revolution 2019 Match Card Haru Glory & 2DK (Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong) vs. Night Raid (Tatsumi, Lubbock & Wave) Tag Team Match; If Kankuro & Gaara wins, the ACW Impulse Championship match at Animania V will become a Fatal 4-Way. Naruto & Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kankuro & Gaara Aang vs. Ichigo Kurosaki Impulse Road to Destiny Qualification Match Dark Magician vs. Goten ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship Shoryuken (Ryu & Ken Masters) © vs. Cell 13 (Jyugo & Rock) (with Warden Hajime) Reiko Hinomoto vs. Mighty Yukiko Diane vs. Ikumi Mito Results * P1 - Ikumi attacked her and the referee with a steel chair. Ino Yamanaka seemed to have come to Diane's rescue but attacked her instead. * P2 - Zuko attacked them both after the match. Category:Anime CAW Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CPV's Category:Weeaboos